


【佳昱】这朵花儿属于战士（50sAU,ABO）

by yaoezi



Category: Super Vocal - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 18:28:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19892356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoezi/pseuds/yaoezi
Summary: 一个50年代AU的佳昱，不太明显的ABO背景设定是八千湘女上天山，不了解的可以查一下，也可以不查，因为查了可能有点虐了解了背景比较容易看到我的真实意图微量underage。读者会像佳哥一样提起裤子才意识到不对





	【佳昱】这朵花儿属于战士（50sAU,ABO）

今天是蔡程昱离开家的第一年零两个月，是他到新疆的第八个月，他认识马佳的第五个月，他和马佳结婚的，第三天。

一切都像这儿的土地一样匮乏，他给家里寄的信不知道什么时候能被收到，甚至母亲都不知道他结婚，一年前他才刚刚医专毕业，响应国家号召来到这儿。他还是个小孩子，现在就突然结了婚，有了爱人，可能不久还会有孩子。

他爱人的级别算得上高，分到的宿舍很好，一整间的砖房只有他一家住，里外两间屋子，带一个灶台。他坐在床沿，觉得腿放下面太拘谨，盘腿坐着又太不讲究，他抱着双膝把脸埋在膝盖之间，把自己占的地儿缩了又缩。

“来，喝水，哥给你烧了两遍。”马佳递来一只崭新的搪瓷缸子，大红喜字，军区发的。蔡程昱从安徽来，喝不惯这儿的黄泥水，马佳每次都放在瓮里澄了，又烧两遍才给他喝。

桌上摆的是另一只缸子，他们为数不多的新婚礼物之一，喜糖全进了他自己兜，刚拍的结婚照还没洗好，相框在对面的墙上空空荡荡地挂着。

蔡程昱不在发情期，身上只有很淡的桂花味，反而是花露水的味道更冲，凉凉的冲着脑门，到底是新婚，马佳惯他惯得没边儿，拿着蒲扇轻缓地给他扇风，另一只手撑着自己身子，半靠在床头，把蔡程昱拢在自己怀里。

小孩拉着他的手摩挲，男人的指根处结着冬夜一样的茧子，蔡程昱特别喜欢揉来摸去，他扁扁嘴说：“哥，我睡不着。”挺有暗示性的一句话，容易让人想歪，可由蔡程昱说出来就更多像小孩撒娇。

“那咋办呢？”马佳捏捏他的鼻子尖，像父亲逗自己的小儿子。  
蔡程昱也很不负期望地做一个稚子：“给我讲个故事嘛”

于是马佳给他讲他们在北平，又去朝鲜，在他们自己也不知道在哪的地方。冬天的枪管太冷，手套又紧缺，抬一会儿就能把手掌粘掉一层皮，他指根一层层的茧子就是这么来的。

他没告诉小孩儿后来他们得了阴损的偏方，把死人身上脂肪最多的地方片下来熬油，就很少会再冻裂手。没告诉他鬼佬的炮弹砸下来，他只失去了一只脚趾，算得上非常幸运。更多失去零件的人像炸断的枪管，被永远留在了那个冬天。

“佳哥，你真厉害。”蔡程昱眼睛亮晶晶的，他正在崇拜英雄的年纪，而他的爱人恰好算得上一位。他还太小，不适合知道英雄凯旋之外的战争故事。

“那你给点儿彩头嘛，”马佳见故事编得有了成效，“我小时候，城门楼子底下说书的还讨两个铜子儿呢。”  
“那我也没有铜子儿啊，给你一分钱行不行？”蔡程昱特别实诚，甚至真想下床掏兜去。

“你亲我一口就行。”马佳有点哭笑不得，真是个死心眼孩子，都睡在一张床上了还分我的你的。结婚之前，他们连抱都没抱过，现在怎么就睡一张床了呢？马佳也纳闷。

蔡程昱红着脸，在马佳脸颊上轻轻啄了一口。他哥颧骨高，笑起来显得圆圆鼓鼓，眼睛眯成可亲的月牙儿，把军人不怒自威的气势笑掉了一点，他尝了这里，就像是要画一道符把他哥的严肃都封存起来，拿出来放给他的就全是疼宠。

“这个不算，亲嘴才算。”

马佳凑过去，含住小蔡软嘟嘟的嘴唇，像咬着一口奶糕，蔡程昱上唇薄，下唇厚，方便他抵着撬开他的嘴，他吸了一口软乎滑溜的小舌头，顺着牙龈齿根来回舔了一圈。

怎么还带伸舌头的！蔡程昱有点迷糊，只是亲吻就让他舌根的痒意直冲天灵盖。他哥的手越收越紧，高挺的鼻梁压着他鼻翼，Alpha的气息让他没来由地害怕，他挣扎了一下推开了他。

“我还不能亲我媳妇儿了？”马佳有点不悦地从他身上支起一点儿，觉得这也算不上犯浑，他俯视着蔡程昱，以他的力气，刚才要想摁住蔡程昱他根本动都动不了，但他感受到了肩头那点小小的阻力，不愿意让他不高兴。

“不……不是……”蔡程昱无从开口，马佳的双臂撑在他身侧，像一个甜蜜的牢笼。他能舔能咬，能啜着甜味儿，可就是逃不开走不掉。

他也不知道他们怎么结婚的，那点刚发芽的喜欢还像是小苗苗呢，就突然被揠苗助长了，领导上要他们结成革命伴侣，婚事操办得很急，好像怕他会反悔，跑回安徽老家似的。

他不想跑，却也不是太想留。他喜欢佳哥，却好像还没到那份上，他们还没牵过手，佳哥还没给偷偷他送过葡萄，他还没给佳哥打过毛线，怎么糖还没尝够，就要开始柴米油盐了呢？

大家都告诉他这样对，所有人都劝他你合该结婚，马佳同志是再好不过的结婚对象，连属于Omega的身体都在叫嚣：你得再来点儿什么，这还不够，这个晚上还没到头。

蔡程昱想提问，想打报告，想申请调离马佳的爱人这一光荣岗位，但他连自己的身体都说服不了。

“佳哥，把灯灭了吧。”他后颈发着热，但又不知道怎么告诉他爱人：他觉得可以做那回事，他愿意和马佳更亲近些。他只能用这种方式暗示，黑夜是属于成人的旖旎信号。

也不知道马佳有没有领会精神，一骨碌下床拉了灯绳，又好像不能离开蔡程昱一秒似的钻回被窝里搂住他：“熄了灯了，睡吧。”

果然是没领会指示，小蔡医生几乎用上第一次给人打针的勇气开口：“不睡……”他像个糖不甩似的黏在马佳身上，手臂和腿都环着他，在他唇角留下一个糖桂花味儿的吻，缠着他晃了两下。

“嘿你还来劲了是吧？”一会儿不让亲一会儿又不让睡的，马佳翻身压在他身上，把被子一罩，漆黑黑一片被翻红浪的好天地。

Omega把被子掀下去一角，“我想看着你。”说要灭灯的是他，舍不得月光那一点儿亮的也是他。

“那你先摸摸。”马佳喑哑着嗓子，他一上来就抓着他的手腕把他往那儿带。月光斜着刺进窗口，被Alpha精壮的脊背格挡住，两人之间就结上了幽深的暗影。

他摸着了那块儿，是自己也有的东西，硬硬地抵着他小腹，但是好像他的又格外热，格外大。小家伙吓得闭着眼睛，又忍不住眯起一条小缝儿想看看，瞅到浓黑的毛发时就烫得收回眼神，脸红红地把目光丢在马佳身后。

他的小白菜还是个小孩呢。他想，马佳啊马佳，你可真不是人。

蔡程昱其实已经不算小，放在旧社会兴许孩子都生了两三个，但在爱人眼里就是永远的小孩子，小星星，是包着彩纸的水果糖。

现在嗅起来他确实很甜，马佳埋首在他颈侧狠狠吸了一口，他在皇城根下长大，家里却是三代贫农，饭吃不饱成分倒好。他还不是太习惯这种甜蜜的香气，吃过最甜的东西也不过是高粱糖和甘草膏。

“你想好了吗？”Alpha亲吻他的锁骨，这份狎昵已经超出了普通亲近的范围，再往下就正经是夫妻才能做的事儿了：“一会儿不许闹啊。”

蔡程昱沉默了，好像真在想似的，实际上他脑壳里一片空白，连腺体都不再发热，只有被马佳啃过的嘴唇突突跳着，又红又涨，像是在读秒。

他好像已经度过了个把月，其实只过了没一会儿，马佳听见了Omega半长发茬摩擦枕巾的沙沙声，不是摇头也不是点头：“佳哥……疼不疼啊？”小医生怯生生地问，“我怕疼。”

马佳几乎心要软成一摊饧过的面：“程昱乖，不会让你疼的。”他又不是没做过这事，开头总是有些疼的，之后慢慢会好，程昱是Omega，应该会更容易一些，多打对些，总是好的。

蔡程昱身上有很多细碎的小痣，唇角一颗喜的，眼下一颗悲的。但马佳现在吻的是他隐秘的痣，只有他能触及的，散在背上，臀上，胸前，乳尖旁边。他朝着蔡程昱胸口那颗痣下嘴，热气刚刚抵达肌肤，男孩又痒又怕地瑟缩了一下。

小孩儿害怕，马佳就得治治他这个害怕，Alpha信息素裹着他，带着太阳味儿的麦秸香气，仿佛一床晒过的被子，黏糊糊的桂花糖味儿就一股脑扑出来，这是马佳闻得着的。

他看不见的地方有糖汁儿流出来，害蔡程昱夹紧了屁股，肉嘟嘟的奶尖胀着，被马佳吸得红又痒，大约Alpha都对乳香有天然的眷恋，蔡程昱的怀抱还带着奶味儿，像婴孩，又像母亲。

他们做的却是全然情欲的事儿，粗糙的舌面摩蹭那块软肉，蔡程昱哪儿哪儿都怕痒，扑腾得床板快溅出水花，马佳不容置疑地按着腰侧擒住他，两人僵持在那都没动，面面相觑地喘气儿，空气热得好似一个火星儿就能点着。

他一紧张就爱并腿，膝盖本来就有点儿内扣，现在对得紧紧的，男人无从下手，沉甸甸的性器抵在男孩柔软的肚皮上，蔡程昱一向容易红脸，现在更是羞得像虾子，把自己蜷成红红的一团。

“乖宝儿，腿给哥敞开。”

蔡程昱看着是个普通男孩的身量，下半身倒很有肉，胯比女性Omega还宽些，屁股和腿根都是腻乎乎的软肉，不知道在家里如何得宠才能吃成这么一头小猪。

马佳掐着他的大腿内侧掰开他腿，柔腻肥美的白肉就从他指缝间溢出来，他没忍住咬了一口，好像这么一口荤的就能解馋抵饱一夜。

当然不够。

Alpha的手往蔡程昱会阴处探的时候他躲了，可脱裤子的时候又主动抬了屁股，实在是猜不透他。鹅黄色的小裤衩挂在他脚腕子上，像没学会好好脱衣服的小孩，马佳取下来，顺势就捏了这只脚在手里。

马佳实在是浩浩汤汤一条江河，让人只想脱光了一跃，随他去奔流入海，蔡程昱看他把自己一条腿挂上肩头，想合也合不拢，索性眼睛一闭，闭目塞听，喉结却还滚动着，紧张得咽口水。

他学的书上只写了性交，怎么做，什么姿势，他没学过更没见过。马佳先是揉了两把他的性器，Omega深粉的囊袋被拢住，他浅浅喘叫一声，柔软处被人按在手里拿捏，他倒不觉得怕，一个劲儿地往男人手里送。

臀缝里湿湿滑滑都是水，翘着腰都快流到腹股沟，光摸前面哪够。马佳顺着往里探，很容易就顶进了一个指节。男人的手指抵着血肉内脏翻搅，男孩只怕自己下一秒就要被破开碾碎。

他能感受到身体里的骨节，但很快就顾不上了，若不是那层水膜，粗砺的手指怕是要把娇嫩内壁划破，被磨得过分的地方火辣辣地痒，倒不疼，佳哥还在他穴里摸，触到靠前的某一块儿时蔡程昱突然弹起腰，是找对了。

太奇怪了，被碰那儿的感觉一路炸上天灵盖，腿间一下子又沁了好多黏黏糊糊的水。蔡程昱好像完全不知道快感这回事，茫然地看向马佳求助。

马佳生怕他还不够臊，抽出来在他干净的臀瓣上擦擦手，“我们程昱水这么多，一会儿肯定不疼。”

他觉得佳哥这样摸他很耍流氓，但又好像不算，因为组织上批准了，他们有了那个红色塑料皮的结婚证，就仿佛一切胡作非为都合情合理，神圣伟大。

“我从你们单位拿的。”马佳从床头柜里摸出一罐凡士林，撬开铁皮盒子挖了一点，蔡程昱是水多，但第一次还是得要些油润滑，他怕把程昱弄疼了。

“你怎么挖社会主义墙角呢……”这时候他反倒想说话了，马佳知道他是紧张，俯下身含住小孩的嘴唇，温柔地覆盖吮吸，下面一点儿不温柔地上膛，热硬的前端抵住穴口，一下下试着往开顶。

蔡程昱闭着眼，今夜第二次这样逃避，他不敢看他哥，眼尾莫名地横流下两丝泪，和头发搅在一起，过一会儿又小心地睁开一条缝，马佳没看见他的小动作，神情严肃得像在打靶，他臊得赶紧把眼睛闭回去。

“怎么哭了？疼？”马佳推进去，很轻很慢，蔡程昱没觉得多疼，甚至有点儿难以启齿的被填满的愉悦，细细碎碎的快意被敲到他身体里，手背，喉咙，脊梁骨都泛着酸痒，他想喊哥哥，又不知道喊他有什么用。

其实他是有点儿后悔了，但他又不能把他哥掀下去，于是只能交托终身，把自己敞开来给他。穴肉也无可奈何地裹上来，眼泪框不住，睫毛都湿哒哒的，显得分外可怜。

说实话，他哭起来很好听，马佳承认这话听着有那么点儿反动。但确实没有他平时隔半里地都能听见的那么大嗓门，低低黏黏，好像喉咙里有熬开的糖稀在冒泡泡。

“不是，你……”被撑满的痛爽蔡程昱不好意思说，但是马佳停在那儿实在让他不上不下地难受，“你别停呀……”

他轻轻锤了一下马佳的肩膀，一点不疼，倒锤得他气血上涌，于是也没再忍，猛一下全进去了，穴肉严丝合缝裹住男人的性器，连吸带绞，几乎要把久未开荤的Alpha逼得缴械。

他揉了两把Omega的软腰和圆屁股，找了个趁手的借力处就钳着他的胯骨撞起来，不算很有章法，只是急而深，蔡程昱想叫他轻些慢些，但要启唇时又想要他重些快些，索性抿紧了不再开口。

两人都很久没言语，夜静得只能容下喘息。他渴，就从男人口中汲取津液；他饿，就把他咬得越发紧。两人都是一身热汗，热气腾腾地紧贴在一块，像一对欢喜的花馍。

“哥……”蔡程昱喘得断断续续，但仍锲而不舍地要发问：“我是不是你……第一个人？”

马佳迟疑了一下，还是说：“是。”

蔡程昱把他脖颈又搂紧了些，他自有一种亡命之徒般的神气，敢孤身一人北上天山的Omega的确是能顶半边天，长路漫漫，认定了一个人就不会再变。

但他真的认定了吗？

马佳没给他犯嘀咕的机会，枪管热得能融化枪托，蔡程昱也确实化得七七八八，反折成一弯月牙又碎在他怀里，他的臂膀太硬，拢得蔡程昱脱了力，两条腿搭在男人臂弯，腰挺得倒高，不满足地往Alpha下身贴。

男人索性抬起他腿扛在肩上，男孩的脚跟主动勾住男人肩膀。肉感丰盈的大腿后侧被拍击，翻起一层层桃粉的肉浪，不过两人都没见过海。连交合的汁水都被打粘，甜稠得像桂花酿蜜，麦芽炼糖。

蔡程昱的颧骨和鼻尖都泛着红，一团孩气，前面刚已经泄过一回，温热的白浊现在还涂在肚皮上，他没空管这些，连高潮后的颤抖都被马佳生生操过去，一刻没停过。

木板床吱吱呀呀响，蔡程昱被顶得不住地往床头上蹭，马佳把手掌覆在他头顶做缓冲，生怕他磕到了头。他太年幼，年幼得让人不忍看，细软的头发贴在额头上，颊上的痣浸了泪，闪得越发惊心动魄。

蔡程昱在水汽氤氲间窥见男人蜜色的轮廓在他眼前晃，这算是洞房吗？男孩想。

挞伐如蒙眼打枪，中的不知是谁的靶。他只听到顶到某一处时，声儿和之前都不一样，是带着少许恐惧的惊喘。男人的本能，Alpha的本能催着他往那块儿顶，想让那个入口为他打开，让他闯进秘处，惊雷劈开沃土，来年春天兴许会冒芽儿。

蔡程昱轻轻推了一把，下意识的，可能连他自己都不知道为什么，但马佳捕捉到了，下一次进入就避过了那个入口不再顶。蔡程昱肉眼可见地轻松了点，腿却还崩得死紧，膝窝都蹬直了，从马佳肩上滑下来。

马佳没想通，但总归于心不忍，这事儿急不得也强求不来，他不能欺负蔡程昱年纪小。就算他有一天想走，自己也没法怪他，这么好的一颗饱麦穗，犯不着非在这戈壁滩上做风滚草。

被顶过生殖腔口的Omega迟迟放松不下来，穴里越绞越紧，又操了几下才突然卸了劲儿——岂止卸劲儿，肉穴一吸一放地流出黏腻汁水，原来是后边儿又去了一回。

这才是独属于Omega的高潮，他第一次知道原来两个人“在一块”是这样的感觉，好像真合成一个似的，他嗅到温暖的麦香，暖融融地把他各处填饱，整个腰腹以下都是舒适的酥麻，又激烈得他快溺水窒息。

蔡程昱抖得像通了电，凉丝丝的月光接在他身上做引线，把他和马佳串联起来。他紧紧勾着马佳的脖子，随男人一边胯贴胯地顶他，一边喘着粗气，他已经没什么意识，但本能教他缠着Alpha不放，让他在穴里留种，颈后留印儿。

他眼前是花的，看不清他哥的脸。Omega的高潮长得可怕，男人射的时候他还眯着眼，怎么顶都死死挂着Alpha不放，好像永远都不会从这座山峰上跌落，又一波酸麻漫上敏感点的时候他迷迷糊糊地想，哥，我是不是要死了……但他已经哑得说不出话，死就死了，他想。

男人射在靠近穴口处，抽出来的时候精液混着小孩吹的淫液淌出来，腿间一片乱七八糟的半透明，撑开的穴暂时还合不上，红艳艳地翻着，一张一合；马佳受了蛊惑似的伸手指进去，又惹得余韵里的Omega一阵颤。

他喷了太多水儿，像尿了似的，幸好马佳之前就垫好了褥子，等他回过神儿来的时候马佳已经草草擦干两人下身，把褥子折好放在一边了，蔡程昱格外不好意思，明天一定要早些起来把这东西洗了。

“哥，我还有两个月才十八岁”蔡程昱枕在军人厚实的胸膛上，落下一身凉汗，冰得舒服，吞吞吐吐地说他没告诉任何人的秘密：“我为了能加入建设兵团，多报了一岁。”然后整个人翻过来趴在Alpha身上压着：“不许告诉别人！我只和你说了！”

马佳在黑暗中瞪大眼，仿佛他对蔡程昱施以了什么不可原谅的戕害，悬在空中的手又轻轻落下，落在蔡程昱的头发上，像一朵柳絮：“你这孩子……”

“我初潮都来过了的！”蔡程昱从他身上滚下来，不服地顶嘴，那时候他还在皖北老家，有母亲给他煎药打水，还有两次在路上，统一发了抑制剂，而下一个发情期他就要和自己的Alpha一起度过了。

那时候他们也许会有孩子……孩子？刚才佳哥好像没进自己的内腔？他是学医的，知道这样怀孕的概率也不高，做这事不就是为了要孩子吗？他不明白。

好像连永久标记都没标……“佳哥，你怎么不……？”他不了半天，也没好意思说出来，换了个说法问的更直接了点：“是不是不想要孩子？”

“不是，跟那没关系。”小孩说话没轻没重，马佳忍耐得非常辛苦才能不让这个问题变成今夜下半场的开端，“几点了都？老实睡觉！”他像个突然被孩子问到自己是从哪儿来的父亲，支支吾吾地呵斥。

天山脚下的婚姻与“自由恋爱”被赋予前所未有的爱国爱党意味，蔡程昱才十八岁，马佳觉得他不会太清楚，其实他自己也搞不明白，或许等程昱再大一点，或许等他们再过几年，或许以后有了孩子……

后来蔡程昱终于弄明白了整个这一档子事儿，问他：“你那时候怎么没永久标记我啊？”

“你还太小，我那会儿就和你定了，那算占你便宜。万一你以后不愿意了呢？”马佳笑了，小孩太实诚。

“可是，可是组织上……”他想说组织上安排他们结婚了，但是转念想想好像又安排不到标记这一层，“你不能不要我！我们都打过报告了！”傻孩子心里不知道又转了几个弯儿。

马佳从来不管这些弯弯绕绕，没什么是烧茄子烀土豆治不好的，程昱一提吃的就眉开眼笑，真是小猪似的。

“别一脸阶级斗争啦，过来吃饭！”

————————————————————————

后记：他不知道的是，他们的“自由恋爱”也许是另一种语境下的盲婚哑嫁，或许那层纸永远都会在那，直到他们白头偕老，子孙满堂，这或许是那个年代爱情的常态。  
谁知道爱情是什么？它能抵几斤粮票？爱情是屠宰场，离远些才能白白胖胖。

———————一个小预告——————————

“你昨天去他那儿住了？”

“怎么样，疼不疼？”

“不疼，佳哥对我很好。”

“哎，还是要年纪大一点的会疼人。”

（猜猜这是谁）


End file.
